RABEET J
by Hart Broken Gurl
Summary: Alice,Edward,Bella,Emmet,Rose,Torri,Jasper dinner time" my mum esme called, my name is mary alice brandon my band is called RABEET J jasper & i promised we wouldnt date anyone but he is dating but who is he dating and why did he brake his promise.....:


Alice P.O.V

I feel my heart beat,  
to the sound of your voice, maybe I can fall deep in the pit of the ocean,  
the sun can't shine without yoooooouuuuuu in my eyes,  
is it just a desciuse,  
your not the one who I despise,  
I feel in love,  
with you......you.........you,

yeah,  
yeah,  
yeah.

you stole my heart,  
took it with you,  
never let go,  
buried deep in the snow,

woah......woah........woah,

you take a step back,  
forgotten our friendship,  
its all gone,  
in the pit of my heeaart,  
im in love with you,  
i know your the one,  
the only one,  
the only onnnne,  
in my eyes,  
is it just a descuise,  
your not the one i despise,

dont you care,  
we used to be friends,  
is it over yet,  
all this fighting,  
all this fret,

is it all true,  
is it all me,  
i feel in love,  
with you........you.......you,

as i cry,  
i see your face,  
trying to calm down,  
trying to focus on what i say,  
i run away,  
hiding in the park,  
aint such a good idea,  
i hear your footsteps,  
i hear her scream,  
i hide behind a tree,  
this just isnt really me,  
she crys and runs away,  
i come out from where i hide,  
you smile and pull me in for a kiss,  
i realise now that love can be hurtful,

my name is Mary Alice Brandon,  
my friends call me alice or ally i am a singer in a band called RABEET J as in ra-beet j,  
my friends and I had called the band RABEET beacouse R is for Rose(my bestie), A is for Alice, B is for Bella(my bestie),E is for Edward,E is for Emment,and T is for Torri,  
J is for Jasper.  
Bella and Edward are dating Rose and Emmet are dating Torri is dating a boy named James I am the match maker of our very populaur group,Jasper and i arnt dating anyone but i have a crush on him since year 2 "Alice,Edward,Bella,Emmet,Rose,Torri,Jasper dinner time" my mother Esme calls us cant wait for tommorow its start of school term we are all in year 11 i have been trying to tell jasper how i feel but im scared beacouse it might brake our friendship up but i will always love him no matter what Bella and rose know how i feel rose and jasper are twins they are the hales,bella is a swan,edward and emmet are the cullens and torri is a mathews torri used to like jasper too but i think she still does there is something weird about me i can tell the future but not jaspers somehow i always get confused each time i see jasper there is a little spark i know we are ment to be together jasper thinks that i hate him for some reason but i could never hate him ever well weare know walking down the stairs (im actsurelly skipping down the stairs) jaspers smiling i have no idea why though probably got a date well he is the most hotest boy in history i wonder what we have for dinner i walk into the dining room and look on the table and see lagana yummy my fav i sit down next to jasper and Emmet asks jasper "why so smug?" jasper replies quickly "got a date with victoria" i was right i get up from the table and run out to bellas,roses and my cubby house in the forest i climb up the ladder and remember the good times when jasper and i promised not to date anyone in year 2 when danny broke up with me

Flashback "Alice" jasper called from the lunch room i ran into the lunchroom and bumped into him we fell over and i landed on jaspers lap i still had some tears in my eyes from crying Danny just broke up with me jasper looked at me in a loving way then he asked what was wrong and why i was crying i gulped then awnsered "DDD....aaaaaa.....nnnnn...yyyy he broke up with me" i sniffled jasper craddeled me i hugged him and he said "Ally lets make a promise how about we never ever date anyone not until college not high school college"  
i smiled then said"yes jazzy yes" he hugged me and i hugged him back "Alice he is an idiot for breaking your heart your too beautiful" jasper said too me i smiled then kissed his check and said "thank you jasper i love you always will" "love you too ally"he replied End flash back

Jasper P.O.V

Alice Alice Alice i know we are ment to be together but she hates me i have no idea why so victoria just rung me and she started flirting so i just said victoria do you wanna go on a date she laughed and said yes in her catlike purring voice victoria is pretty but not as beautiful as Alice my precios Alice "Alice,Edward,Bella,Emmet,Rose,Torri,Jasper dinner time"Alices mum Esme called to us from the dining room we all walked besides alice she skipped she is happy so i'll be happy i smiled to myself i will always love you alice..... 


End file.
